Sona Uniyal
Sona Uniyal,a power house of talent and dedication, born in a revered Brahmin family in the city of dreams and lights - Mumbai but later shifted to the small town of Dehradun for her education. Her father was Late Shri B.G. Uniyal, a humble retired engineer from Iraq government and her mother, Bindu Uniyal, a homemaker with an eye for details and main motivator behind Sona. Sona has inherited the best of both her parents, viz. a calculative mind from her father and an eye which always catches the things amiss. Sona's elder sister, Beena Bhatt and brother in law Parmeshwar Nand Bhatt have been a constant support to her and help her in all her ventures. Parmeshwar Nand Bhatt has been a mentor and a constant motivator in Sona's life. Beena has been more than a sister and has always motivated Sona to pursue her dreams. Education Sona did Early Life Being an active participant in school dramas and skits, she had participated in Close-Up Antaakshari, a successful singing show of Zee TV, where she was selected among the Top 5 participants out of more than a thousand candidates in the year 1996. Her inclination towards music made her crave to be part of the audio and video industry, although she couldn't pursue her passion at that point of time due to personal reasons. Whilst pursuing her graduation in commerce, she did not miss the opportunity to model in a prestigious modeling show which was organized by Indian Institute of Fashion Technology (IIFT) in Dehradun. Her sheer dedication and hard work landed her to be among the Top 3 models in the whole district. With an enchanting voice she mesmerized more than 2000 people in the audience during the seven days of "Uttarakhand Mahotsava". This was the first step of Sona in the field of hosting and anchoring.She also acted in popular Garhwali play written by copywriter Kulanand Ghanshala 'AasAulad'.As luck would have it, she was recognized and mentored by the veteran theatre personality of Uttarakhand, Shri S.P. Mamgain.She was offered a role for the character of a mythological drama called 'Naman Matra Shakti' by Shri S.P. Mamgain where she enacted the role of 'Shakuntala' Early Career Sona pursued her passion for theatre and acted with various theatre groups like Yugantar, Avikal theatre company,Vatayan, Meghdoot, Garhgatha, Akhil Garhwal Sabha, Doon Ghati Rangmanch,Prayas jagrukta Manch to name a few. Some very successful stage plays that she acted in were "Naman Matra Shakti-Shakuntala", "Sharat babu ka sach", "Kabira khada bazaar mein", "AasAulad", Godse@Gandhi.com, "Neem Haqeem", "Do(2)Minute" etc. Sona's work was appreciated and recognized by the theatre industry and more offers started pouring in. She was offered the role of a lead actor role in a regional film 'Teri Saun'. This film was based on Muzaffarnagar incident of Uttarakhand movement which was critically acclaimed by the media for its strong subject and later got an award. She was offered a Garhwali film directed by Anuj Joshi, Associate Director of KASAUTI ZINDAGI KI - a serial from Balaji Productions. Later Sona did accept the offer of a lead role which was a breakthrough role in 2006, where she performed as a lead actor in the Horror film 'Hantya'. Sona a focused individual, besides her continuing growth in the acting industry also continued to pursue her course in Aviation and Hospitality industry which she passed with flying colours. Hobbies & other work Sona's was much appreciated in a documentary movie "Nanda-Himalaya ki beti" in which she acted in a role showing shades of a character from the 16 years to 60 years. This gave her the well-deserved recognition and made her a household name in the Uttarakhand film industry. At the same time, Sona kept experimenting with her voice as a dubbing artist and gave voice overs for roles ranging in the age group of 20 years to 65 years. This also brought out the soft side of her personality as good human being and she started rendering her voice to radio and various documentary movies for NGOs like Priya-Delhi, SMBP U.K. Govt.(Radio Aushadhiprast), Garhwal Vikas Kendra, Mahila Samakhya Uttarakhand. Sona did voice overs for some documentaries like "Chhoti si bhool","Drona katha", "National literacy mission", funded by 'Nanda'-Plan India, CEC, Govt. of India, and did lyrics, acting and voice over for Sarva Shiksha Abhiyaan of Uttarakhand government. Sona,a versatile singer, she has lent her voice to as many as 100-150 projects. Soon Sona's fame grew in the radio industry and she was selected for the role of a radio jockey in Canada radio named "Cina Radio". She was also awarded by "Doon Kirti Samman" in the year 2006. Sona has sung along with artists of international repute like the country singer 'Bobby Cash'. She has also lent her voice for numerous ads and jingles for Radio programmes and Virtual media.An enthusiastic and wonderful presenter,she has hosted for various brands like Radisson, Tata Motors, Hutch, Oriflame, Araldite, Robeus International Pvt.Ltd., Doordarshan, ONGC, BSNL, D.S.O.I., DMMC, Tulip Inn Mussoorie, Company Garden and Resort Musoorie, 3D scary house Picture Palace,Mussoorie; Shahastradhara Heights,Dehradun and Akhil Garhwal Sabha. 2014 Sona also tried her hands in directing a Corporate Video for BFIT Group of Institutions, Dehradun. Moving to the dream city of Mumbai in 2015,for pursuing her passion for theatre and to work with professionals in the industry, landed her in working in Television serials. Her acting as a vamp in "CID Series -HARIDWAR MEIN KHOON",showcased her versatility and her work was highly appreciated by the entire team. She worked in a few television serials but later started her own film and production company with her business partner Anshul, who at that time worked for various renowned TV Reality shows. 2019 Journey 'Movement Creations Company' was launched in 2016 with a clear vision to help the artists' fraternity having no Godfather in the industry to give them the necessary push. With passage of time and a requirement of the hour, a new thought developed. To promote fresh talent, a singing reality show was conceived to be promoted through a new production company 'Gahlaut Entertainment Pvt. Ltd'. Sona, being one of the Associate Sponsor of this reality singing show,to be showcased on Punjabi Channel- 'Chardikla Time TV' is promoting it.This will help in bringing out the best singers by judging the singing talent in the country through their fair judgment and unbiased parameters. The prize money will be distributed by Fankaar Music India Ltd., the producers of which are Sona Uniyal and Anshul Soni. Co-Producer * Suran De Sartaj (Reality Show) - 2019 Playback Singer * Mata Bhavani Hey Maa Poornawali (2019) * Yaadan Teriyan (Upcoming) Music Video * Oh Chahida (Upcoming) Music Video * Ankhaan Motiyan (Upcoming) MusicVideo Awards * Doon Kirti Samman (2006) * Awarded for contribution and participation in promoting Uttarakhand folk culture and music in the song 'Uttarakhand Darshan' (2015) Category:Entertainment directors Category:Singer Category:Producer Category:Record Label Category:Fankaar Music India Limited Category:Actress Category:Radio Jockey Category:Anchor